Lost and Found
by poetrygrrl39
Summary: When Helen Magnus hunts an abnormal in an archeological dig in England, she finds something she never expected. Single character crossover with Stargate SG:1.
1. Chapter 1

_I claim no ownership of Stargate: SG1 or Sanctuary. I am just taking the characters out to play._

Chapter 1

Dr. Daniel Jackson was pissed. He was also tired, hungry and lost, but under further consideration, those all seemed to roll into the pissedness of the situation.

"Great way to spend a vacation," he grumbled to himself, making yet another left turn as he came to a fork in the tunnels. He smacked another post it note on the wall as he turned, writing the date and time on it as according to his watch. He had come prepared with chalk and string and both had run out a while ago. Now he was down to pilfered Air Force office supplies.

When his friend Dr. Thomas had invited him to check out the catacombs he had discovered in Britain, Daniel had jumped at the chance. Turning down Jack and Sam's offer of fishing, Mitchell's suggestion of a road trip to Kansas, Teal'c's idea that he catch a wormhole to Chulac and Vala's attempt to get him to spend two weeks in her bed, he had hitched a ride on an Air Force transport to London.

When he arrived in Glastonbury, Dr. Thomas had cheerfully pointed him in the right direction, told him was impossible to get lost, and left him to it. Once again, Daniel thought, he had accomplished the impossible. It was not a comforting thought.

Now, two days later, he was wandering around in the dark somewhere under Glastonbury with a flashlight that was rapidly running out of batteries, a dead cell phone that apparently got no signal underground anyway, and a package of post it notes. It would make a great story when he got back to the SGC. IF he got back to the SGC.

He should not have been tempted by the unlit branch off the main tunnel, he thought, sighing. Of course, there was no way to predict that the tunnel would collapse behind him. But still, if he had not strayed from the well-lit, already mapped corridors, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"When have I ever followed the straight and narrow," he muttered. After all, his career had been years of him going his own way and doing his own thing and damn the consequences.

He made two more turns, marking them with more post it notes, when he saw something yellow on the wall ahead of him. "Oh no," he groaned, hurrying forward. It was one of his earlier post it notes, dated the previous day. He had been going in circles.

Swearing softly to himself in a blend of Goa'ould and French, he decided it was a good time to take a rest and ease his aching feet. He shut off the flashlight and settled back against the rock wall with his eyes closed, his back cushioned somewhat by his almost empty backpack. He drifted slowly off to sleep.

Some time later, a scraping noise off to his left caused his eyes to fly open, and years of training with Jack made him throw himself to the right, landing hard on his shoulder with a grunt. Something, or someone, flew over his head with a growl. Daniel flicked on the flashlight, and found himself face to face with…he wasn't sure what, but it was human sized and shaped, had many many sharp teeth in a slobbery mouth and really didn't look happy to see him.

He took all of this information in with a glance and took off running, dodging as the thing galloped along behind him, taking swings with long, clawed hands.

Rounding a corner, he charged headlong with a group of people, tumbling to the ground in the arms of a tall, dark haired woman who fell with a loud curse. Despite having her as a cushion, Daniel's head slammed hard into the ground. As gunfire erupted above his head, he looked up at the woman he had careened into, stared into her blue eyes and whispered in confusion, "Sam?" before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Helen Magnus had had better days.

Will was currently wiping antiseptic on a long scrape on her forearm where she had fallen when the stranger, whoever he was, had smashed her to the ground. Her leather jacket was bunched under Daniel Jackson's head, and she was wearing a tank top with a deep-V neckline and back and black leather pants.

The abnormal they had come to catch was lying trussed up in the corner – it had taken multiple tranquilizers to bring him down. Their unexpected human guest, whom Ashley was persisting in calling "Bait," was lying in another corner unconscious with a bandage on his head.

"Damnit Will, be careful," Magnus snapped as he pressed on a particularly tender spot. Not fazed, Will Zimmerman sat back on his heels and stared at her.

"Nothing broken, Magnus, but that's a nasty scrape," he said.

She smiled at him in apology, and he nodded, accepting it. They both looked over at the man who had led the abnormal straight to them.

"What about him?" Magnus asked.

"Not sure," Will said, brow furrowed. "I think he has a concussion."

"Yes, that would explain why he is still unconscious," she said mildly. Will flushed. "But who is he and what is he doing down here?"

Ashley shrugged. "Easy enough to find out the first question." She rolled him over and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket, flipping it open before Helen could reprimand her. "Driver's license from Colorado, Daniel Jackson. Also a U.S. Air Force identification card for Daniel Jackson. Better than calling him 'Bait' I guess."

Helen rose, ignoring Will's outstretched hand. "Daniel Jackson the archeologist? I thought he was dead," she exclaimed, walking over to look more closely at their guest. He chose that moment to wake up, groaning and putting a hand to his head.

"Ow," he whispered to himself, touching the bandage. That seemed to remind him of something and he immediately sat up, eyes flying open and darting around. Ashley threw an arm around him and eased him back down onto Will's jacket before he collapsed. "You're not Sam," he said to her.

"She is Ashley Magnus, I am Dr. Helen Magnus, and this is Dr. Will Zimmerman," Helen announced, crouching down next to him.

"You aren't Sam either," Daniel said. He reached out one hand toward her hair, but stopped short of touching it. "You don't sound like Sam, but you sure look like Sam. But Sam is blonde."

Helen smiled, grabbing his hand and patting it as she returned it to his chest. "Well, I think we have established that whomever Sam is, I am not she. Nor are any of us. Dr. Jackson, what are you doing down here?"

Daniel immediately looked wary. "How do you know who I am?"

Ashley grinned and waved the pilfered wallet at him. "I can put it back if you like," she said suggestively.

"Ashley!" Helen snapped. "Go check on the abnormal," she said in a calmer tone. Huffing, Ashley tossed the wallet to her mother, rose and stalked off, her leather clad rear wiggling suggestively.

Helen turned back to Daniel, only to find him staring straight at her, still looking confused. "Your daughter?" he guessed, gesturing toward Ashley.

"Hmm…yes," she responded. Again, she caught his hand and returned it to his chest. But this time she didn't pat and let go, she left her hand there. The lines of confusion on Daniel's face smoothed a bit as he stared at her.

"Huh."

Will, standing off to the side, found his eyes glancing quickly from the clasped hands on Dr. Jackson's chest, to the locked eyes, to Helen's slightly parted lips. He turned away. It all added up to Helen being interested in this Daniel Jackson person, and that was something Will didn't want or need to witness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daniel Jackson sat next to Helen Magnus in what seemed to be her own personal jet as they chattered away happily about archeology. After a call to Stargate Command which resulted in a search mission that was about to start being canceled, and a follow-up phone call in which Jack referred to him as "Space Monkey" no fewer than four times, proving he had been frantic, Daniel had accepted Helen's offer of a flight back to the States. A handful of painkillers had taken the edge off of what Helen had judged to be a mild concussion.

If Daniel found it odd that Helen didn't ask what an archeologist did for the Air Force, he didn't show it. And if Helen found it off that Daniel didn't ask about the abnormal that had almost killed him and was now contained in the rear of the plane, she didn't mention it.

Daniel was still shocked by Helen's resemblance to Sam every time he looked at her. But the differences ran deeper than the accent and the hair, he thought as she left him to go check on her passenger. He had always thought Sam was the epitome of confidence, but Helen Magnus did not seem as eager-to-please as Sam had always been. Helen had no superiors, she might not even have any equals, he thought with a private snort. She didn't need to make anyone happy except for herself.

And she radiated a sensuality he had never seen from Sam.

"So, Dr. Jackson, Magnus said she thought you were dead?" asked Will Zimmerman, plopping himself in the seat across from Daniel and fixing him with a sharp stare.

"Um….yes….and you can call me Daniel, please," Daniel said. He frantically tried to remember his cover story. "I went missing for a while in Egypt, but reports of my death were incorrect."

"Huh. You're an archeologist?"

"Yes…." Daniel was getting the feeling that the younger man didn't like him for some reason.

"And what do you do for the Air Force?"

"Most of what I do is classified, but I travel a lot looking at archeological sites as an Air Force consultant," he responded. Will was still glaring at him.

"Seems like an odd thing for the U.S. Air Force to need."

"Yes, well, I'm a linguist too, so that's part of it."

Ashley popped up behind Will's seat. "Linguist? Wow! How many languages do you speak?"

Daniel smiled at her. She wasn't openly hostile like young Dr. Zimmerman. "Around 20, 25. Some of variations or dialects of others."

"That is too cool!" Ashley enthused. "Mom says I can barely speak English!"

Daniel turned his laugh into a cough. Will Zimmerman turned his glare unto something behind Daniel's left shoulder. When Daniel turned his head to look, he found Helen Magnus standing behind him, smiling down at him. Will picked himself up out of Helen's seat and stomped away, vanishing through a curtain.

"Mom, I think Will is…." Ashley started, looking over her shoulder to see where Will had disappeared to.

"Yes, Ashley, I think so as well," Helen interrupted, holding her daughter's eyes. "Why don't you go back to your gun catalog and give him some peace?"

"Ookay, Mom, whatever you say. But I want Daniel to teach me some swear words in some language you don't know!"

Daniel laughed.

"Later, Ashley," Helen said, laughing with Daniel. "That might be harder than she thinks, Daniel," Helen added, sitting down across from him and fastening her seatbelt loosely. Daniel's eyes were drawn to the motion, caught for a moment by her fine boned hands, the small scars on the fingers.

"Oh, why is that?" he asked, tearing his eyes from her hands and focusing on her face. He was making a concerted effort not to focus on her very obvious and, he admitted privately to himself, impressive cleavage.

She didn't help that effort when she leaned forward conspiratorially and gestured him closer. "I speak about 20 languages myself. Some of them only a smattering, though."

She chuckled when Daniel's mouth dropped open. Then he smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I know one or two you don't," he said, eyes twinkling.

Helen found herself momentarily engrossed in his gaze. Then she shook herself and sat back. You're flirting with him, Helen, she mentally chastised herself. For god sakes, pull yourself together. But she found herself saying, "Oh, well I'd love to see if you have something new I can learn to wrap my tongue around."

Daniel stared at her. She felt herself blushing, something she hadn't done in so many years she wasn't sure her body even remembered how. Then he started to laugh, quietly at first, but it quickly became uncontrollable. Helen joined him, caught in the ridiculousness of her own comment and the situation.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Daniel said, laughing and clutching his head at the same time.

"What's so darn funny?" Ashley demanded, popping back up from behind Helen's seat to stare at her mother, who had tears rolling down her face, to Daniel, who was partially collapsed against the arm rest, holding his head and laughing loudly.

"Darling, I'm not sure anyone else in the world would find it funny," Helen gasped between snickers.

**************************************************************************************

Sitting up front on a pile of baggage, Will shrugged to himself. He couldn't understand why everyone was taking Dr. Jackson at face value. Especially since Henry had been able to find out next to nothing about him on the computer.

Helen had good instincts, he argued with himself. But she and Ashley both seemed captivated by this guy. Well, he was less likely to be sucked in by a pair of blue eyes and some broad shoulders. If no one else was willing to be suspicious, he would be suspicious for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to the reviewers, I'm glad your enjoying it. Based on the call for longer chapters, I have expanded this one from it's original version. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Somewhere over the Atlantic, Helen found herself reluctant to see her new friend leave them. Daniel Jackson was witty, well-educated and an enjoyable conversationalist. The fact that he was also quite attractive didn't detract from her interest.

The plan was that they would part ways at the small airport where Helen kept the Sanctuary's jet. Daniel would catch a ride to the larger airport and then board an Air Force transport to Colorado.

Helen sensed that perhaps Daniel didn't want to leave her, well, them, so soon either.

She studied him, lost in his thoughts, staring out the dark window. His face was relaxed, but she sensed some kind of pain or sadness behind his expressive eyes.

"Erm, Daniel," Helen began hesitantly as the plane began its decent.

"Yes?" Daniel pulled himself out of his thoughts, turning his eyes from the window to look at Helen curiously.

"You seemed sad, for a moment, are you all right?" she asked with concern.

Daniel smiled softly and Helen felt a familiar but long missing tingle in her stomach.

"You're kind to worry about me, Helen, but I was just caught up in my memories. Some of them….." he paused, hesitated, sighed. His eyes slid away from hers. "Some of them are less pleasant to remember."

Impulsively, Helen reached for his hand, holding it in both of hers. Startled, Daniel looked directly into her eyes – the eyes that were so much like Sam's but that somehow seemed both older and wiser than his friends.

"I know how memories can be, Daniel," she said softly, not wanting to disturb Will or Ashley, sleeping in their seats behind her. "I have more than my share of things I can't seem to forget, no matter how much I want to."

Daniel nodded, holding her eyes. "You know what Helen, I think maybe you do know." Their gazes remained caught on each other. He made no effort to reclaim his hand, making lazy circles on the back of one of hers with his thumb.

"Daniel, I'd like to invite you to come back to the Sanctuary with us," she said, clearing her throat and releasing his hand as she broke eye contact. "I think you would be interested in the work we do there."

He grinned suddenly, looking years younger. "Will I get some explanations for your mysterious passenger?"

She smiled back. "Indeed you shall."

"I still have some leave left. Why not!"

"I don't think you'll be disappointed," she said.

"Somehow, I doubt you could ever disappoint me, Dr. Magnus."

Will, who was in fact awake but carefully pretending to be asleep, snorted. There was silence from Helen and Daniel. Helen's head appeared above the seat behind him and she poked him with one long finger. Hard.

"Ow! Damnit Mangus, what the hell?" He sat up straight, rubbing his shoulder and glaring at her.

"Watch your language, William," she cautioned, steel in her voice. Over her shoulder, she said to Daniel, "Will you excuse us, Dr. Jackson? I believe Dr. Zimmerman and I need to have a chat."

Will craned his neck around to see Daniel smiling. "I'll just go freshen up," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and heading for the restroom.

Helen gestured for Will to join her. Huffing, he changed seats, plopping down into Daniel's seat and glaring at her.

"All right, Will, something is quite obviously bothering you," Helen began. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Jackson, he's the problem."

Helen raised one eyebrow in the supercilious manner that always annoyed him, but said nothing.

"We don't know anything about this guy, Magnus," he grumbled. "Now you're inviting him to come to the Sanctuary. He could be working for the Cabal for all you know. Maybe he wasn't just bait for the abnormal like Ashley keeps joking. Maybe he's bait for us."

"Will, do you really think I'm that foolish? Henry has been searching for information on Dr. Jackson since we found him."

"Yeah, and he's found nothing much."

"True, but he hasn't found anything that links Dr. Jackson to the Cabal."

"Look Magnus. I get that you think he's a good guy. He certainly seems like a good guy, although he does seem to be in pretty good shape for a linguist, but I guess working for the military must have something to do with it. But there's just something off about him. Something that doesn't ring true."

"Will, I hired you because I trust your abilities. I will definitely take your concerns under consideration," Helen began.

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming on?" Will muttered, interrupting her.

"Actually, the next word was going to be 'and,' which you would know if you didn't insist on interrupting me," Helen said, brow raised again. "And I appreciate you worrying about me. But I think I'm old enough to judge for myself when someone is a danger to me and mine."

Will frowned, then shrugged. "All right, Magnus, whatever you say. You're the boss," he rose from the seat, heading back to his spot next to Ashley.

"Indeed I am," Helen said. "Indeed I am."

Was she being foolish? she wondered to herself. Will was right, Henry's information was spotty at best. Whatever it was Dr. Daniel Jackson was doing for the Air Force, it was well hidden. Although he had received some glowing, if vaguely worded, commendations for his work on behalf of the United States government.

Helen was used to making decisions and sticking by them. Looking up, she saw Daniel heading back to his seat, a small smile on his face.

"Everything all right?" he asked, refastening his seatbelt. She searched his face, looking for some kind of indication of whatever it was that concerned Will, but found nothing.

"Everything is perfectly fine, Daniel, thank you for asking. Let me tell you a bit about the Sanctuary before we get there."

She felt Will move restlessly in the seat behind hers, but ignored him. She was old enough to make her own decisions. More than old enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daniel Jackson's "whirlwind introduction to the wacky world of abnormals," as Ashley insisted on calling it, actually began at the airport. Only years of controlling his expressions had let him keep his shock hidden when he met Helen's driver.

Upon disembarking, Ashley had roared off on a sleek motorcycle that Daniel was sure Sam would have given her eyeteeth for. The creature the team has captured was loaded into the back of a black van. The two men driving the van didn't speak, just nodded to Helen and Will, and drove off.

Will, Helen and Daniel climbed into a chauffeured town car driven by…..Daniel wasn't exactly sure what the driver was, other than soft spoken, polite and not a normal human being.

Will, who had been handed some papers by the driver upon getting into the car, flipped through them quickly.

"Magnus, look at this," he said, handing a sheet to her.

Daniel did his best to look uninterested, but a quick glance at the paper from the corner of his eye showed that it was a police report, apparently of a series of robberies.

"You may be right, Will," Helen said. Daniel wondered if there was some kind of psychic link going on here or if Helen was responding to something that was so obvious to the two Sanctuary members that it didn't need to be spoken.

"Do you want to go back to the Sanctuary to change, get some sleep, then stop by the station?" she asked.

Will looked out the window at the passing city, then craned his neck at the clock on the dashboard.

"No, if the Big Guy can drop me off on the way, my contact should just be getting to work," he said. "I got enough sleep on the plane."

"If you're sure?"

Will grinned. "I'll be fine Magnus. Seriously."

"All right then, if you insist. But call me if you find something."

The rest of the trip to the police station was in silence. Will hopped out as soon as the car had stopped and waved a jaunty goodbye to Helen, with one last glare at Daniel.

"I don't think Dr. Zimmerman likes me very much," Daniel said softly to Helen as the car began moving again.

"We have had some problems lately with an organization attempting to infiltrate the Sanctuary," Helen said, not making eye contact with him.

"And he thinks I'm some kind of spy?" Daniel couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

"He thinks I'm foolish to trust you so blindly with the Sanctuary's secrets."

Daniel leaned over, lips near her ear. "And what do you think?"

She turned her head, lips a breath away from his, meeting his eyes. "For some reason, I find you extremely trustworthy."

They stared at each other.

"We're here," the driver rumbled in his deep voice.

Daniel and Helen both shook their heads at the same time and leaned back in their seats. And Daniel found what he was looking at to be even more intriguing than wondering what kissing Helen would feel like.

They were pulling into the courtyard of a huge, Gothic mansion, surrounded by high walls. The entire façade was dark, stained by city pollution. The fact that this place existed at all was amazing; the fact that it existed within the boundaries of a large metropolis was bizarre.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary, Dr. Jackson," Helen said.

"It's unbelievable," Daniel said, climbing out of the car in a rush and heading over to a nearby pillar. "Turn of the century?" he asked, running his fingers along the stone.

"That's correct," Helen said. He could hear the smile in her voice before he even turned to look at her. "Not authentic, but a very nice replica, in my opinion."

Daniel, stepping back and looking up to study the detail, found himself nodding in agreement. It was almost as if the person who had built it had done more than study old plans or even old buildings. Somehow they had captured the aura of the time itself.

"Impressive," he murmured.

"Hey, Mom!" Ashley's voice came from the right. Helen and Daniel both turned to face her. "Got our…um…passenger settled. He's in the lower level. Henry wants to see you, like, now."

Helen frowned. "I was going to show Daniel to one of the guest rooms," she began.

Ashley shrugged. "I think I can handle that. You go see Henry, clean up, change, maybe get some tea, I'll take care of Dr. Jackson."

Daniel couldn't help but see the sharp look Helen gave her daughter, who in turn rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Mom, I know better."

Daniel had the strangest feeling that he was under discussion.

"All right then," Helen turned to Daniel. "I'm going to leave you in Ashley's capable hands. Your luggage from the hotel in Glastonbury should already be in your room."

"How did you….?" But he was talking the Helen's back as she strode off. Daniel took a moment to admire her form as she walked away, then turned to Ashley, who he felt was trying very hard not to grin at him.

"Come on, Doc, we'll get you in your room and you can change. Mom will want to take you on the grand tour, I'm sure."

Ashley led Daniel through the massive double doors into an entryway so massive that Daniel gasped. "Cool, huh?" Ashley said.

"Very."

They were climbing the stairs when what Helen said about his luggage came to mind. "Ashley, how did your mother get my luggage here?"

Ashley shrugged. "Oh, that. She knows someone who knows someone who got your bags and stuck them on a courier jet. So they arrived before you. Turn left here."

Daniel obediently turned. "Dr. Magnus has a great deal of power, apparently."

Ashley shot a glance at him. "I'm not gonna be the ones to spill all the beans, Doc, but my mom knows a lot of people. And a lot of people know about her. Right here."

Daniel turned again, with a bad feeling that he was never going to find his way back to the entrance again.

"Dr. Zimmerman doesn't like me much."

To his surprise, Ashley choked on a laugh. "Yeah, Will is A, a bit paranoid and B, I think a little jealous of anyone Mom might be interested in."

Daniel stopped and stared at her. "Jealous. Are they…?"

She snorted and stopped as well. "Mom and Will? No way! But, you know, she saved his life when he was like 5, now they're working together, living in the same place. It was bound to happen that Will would crush on her. Like when patients fall for their nurses, you know?"

"Saved his life? When he was 5? Ashley, your mom would have been what, 12? 15?"

Ashley groaned. "Okay, you know what, I'm gonna shut up before I put my foot any further in my mouth." She walked a few feet further along the corridor and swung a door open, tossing him a key that he caught reflexively. "This is you. My guess is Mom will be along in an hour or so to get you. I wouldn't recommend wandering around alone. Place is a freaking maze."

Then she was gone, walking so briskly down the hallway that Daniel would have had to run to catch her.

Shaking his head, Daniel walked into the comfortably furnished bedroom. Sure enough, his battered duffel bag sat on the end of the bed. He sank down in one of the large wing chairs and stared at the bag, wondering what, exactly, he had gotten himself into.

********************************************************************

When Helen left Ashley to take Daniel to his room, she headed straight for Henry's lab.

"What is it Henry?"

"Hey, welcome back! I gather you collected more than the abnormal on this trip," Henry said. He waved a data pad at her, not waiting for an answer. "Your Dr. Daniel Jackson archeologist and linguist exists. And he works for the United States Air Force," Henry gave a sketchy salute to the air. "But beyond that, I got jack shit."

"Don't be vulgar Henry," Helen murmured, taking the data pad from him and scrolling through the information. He grunted a "sorry."

After a few moments, Helen looked up, clearly frustrated. "I assume you made some calls as well."

"Got up to the Joint Chiefs. They aren't talking."

"Well, civilians don't receive commendations of honor for nothing," she said, stabbing her finger into the pad. Henry quickly snatched the data pad back, cradling it against his chest.

"You know what, I think this is one of those things you may never get to know. Or, at least, you're not going to get to know without the good doctor telling you himself."

Helen sighed. "Yes, you may be right."

"Look, until he gives you a reason not to trust him, I'd say you trust him, I mean….." Something behind Henry beeped and he turned to stare at it. "Cell phone call, outgoing, second storey bedroom."

"Daniel," Helen whispered. "Put it up."

"You got it." A few keystrokes and the speakers came to life.

"…_.you have got the completely wrong idea, Jack."_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever. Look, how you spend your leave is fine. But going on vacation, getting buried alive and ending up going home with some strange woman is very not typical for you."_

Daniel sighed._ "Just do me a favor, would you? Check out the names I texted you and see if I should be worried."_

"_And if I decide that you should be worried?_

"_Then I guess you are going to have to come get me."_

"_Fun."_

"_Jack, seriously…."_

A female voice interrupted the conversation_. "Give me the phone, Jack. Daniel, it's Sam."_

"_Hey, Sam."_

"_I ran those names through the database. The Sanctuary does not receive government funding, but is considered to be untouchable by those in the know. Helen Magnus, classified. Ashley Magnus, classified. Dr. William Zimmerman, resigned from the FBI, profiler, since resignation…"_

"_Let me guess, 'classified.'"_

"_I went all the way to the Joint Chiefs, Daniel, the only reassurance I got is that you are in no danger from any of the __people__, and he did emphasize __people__, involved in the Sanctuary."_

"_Okay, then, I'm fine, and I'll see you in 9 days."_

"_Damnit Daniel, you check in every night," _Jack said, having apparently reclaimed the phone.

"_Yes, Dad."_

"_Funny."_

The call disconnected. Helen and Henry looked at each other.

"Well, if he has to call his friends to find out about us, chances are he's not Cabal," Henry said, shrugging.

"Good point." Helen stood up from the counter she was perched on and stretched. "I'm going to go take a very long shower, change clothes, and show our guest around."

"K. You want me to keep looking?"

"I don't see any reason to, do you?"

"Nope."

"All right then."

Helen headed for the door, feeling less worried about telling Daniel the Sanctuary's secrets than she had after her conversation with Will.

"Hey, Doc?" In the doorway, Helen turned to look at Henry. "He's really cute."

Helen gave a short burst of laughter. "Cheeky monkey."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daniel was showered and changed when Helen knocked on his door. He swung it open, and froze.

If he had thought she was attractive before…now dressed in a simple black suit with silver jewelry, her dark hair hanging loose in waves…she was stunning.

"Daniel?" Helen asked, trying not to smirk at his expression of awe. "Are you ready for your tour?"

Daniel nodded dumbly. Then recovered. (Idiot, you're acting like a teenager, he chastised himself.) "Ready."

******************************************************************

Several hours later, the two doctors sat in Helen's study, sipping tea from bone china cups. Daniel was silent, processing all he had learned in the last few hours, and regretting that he couldn't share his life with Helen as generously as she was sharing hers. They sat on facing couches, the tea tray on a small table between them. A fire burned generously in the hearth.

Helen eyed him over the rim of her cup, wondering what was going on in that handsome head of his. He was dressed similarly to what he had worn when she found him in the catacombs, and she thought about running her fingers along the neckline of his t-shirt. Wondered what he would do if she did.

"So," Daniel began. "Abnormal humans walk the Earth, you help them if possible or prevent them from endangering the general population if necessary."

"That sums it up quite concisely, yes."

"Ashley said you saved Will as a child."

Helen sighed. "Yes, Will's mother was killed by an abnormal. I was not able to save her, but I did save him. Poor little tyke."

"And now he works with you?"

"Total serendipity. He became a profiler. An uncommonly good one, actually. He sees things that others don't. It's invaluable to the Sanctuary."

"I can understand that."

He set down his tea cup, took hers from her hand and added it to the tray, and leaned forward with his forearms on his thighs and looked at her, from head to toe. Not a lustful look, Helen noticed, a curious one.

"And you, the talented Dr. Magnus, you are 157 years old." It wasn't quite a question, but Helen decided to treat it as one.

"That's correct."

Daniel lifted his hand, tracing his fingers over her cheek, down her throat, along the edge of her silver necklace. Her heart racing, she involuntarily turned into the light caress, keeping her eyes on his. What she saw there excited and disturbed her. Shining clearly out of his blue eyes she saw attraction, desire and….guilt?

Daniel looked away, then pulled his hand away from her face and sat back. When he looked back, it was as if shutters had been pulled to keep her from seeing inside him.

Helen leaned back, steepled her fingers under her chin, and smiled.

"Is there someone special in your life, Daniel. Someone who makes you regret your…interest…in me?" she asked.

He stared at her. "What? No, there's no one."

"You need to understand something about me, Dr. Jackson," she continued. She leaned forward, pushing the small table aside and putting her hands on her knees. His eyes flicked involuntarily to her cleavage, and he unconsciously licked his lips. "I'm not interested in encroaching on another woman's territory. But I learned long ago that true attraction, attraction that goes beyond the skin, is a rare beast. I don't like to waste it."

"Helen, I….do find you extremely attractive. I…." he gave a short bitter laugh. "You have shared so much with me. So many things I never knew existed. Everything I learn about you makes me hunger to know more. But I can't tell you about me. The things I do, the things I've done, they are classified at the highest levels of government. I feel like a ….like a jerk, taking and not giving."

Helen was startled, and she knew it showed on her face.

Daniel stood up, swearing in a language she did not know. (So he wasn't lying about that, she thought in a corner of her mind. Interesting.)

"I should go. Can your….driver….take me to the airport?"

"Daniel, I…."

He yanked off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes pressed shut. "I'm sorry Helen, coming here was a mistake. Trust me, I won't tell anyone what I've learned here, but I just don't feel like I should stay."

When he opened his eyes, it was to see Helen standing immediately in front of him, well within his personal space. They stared at each other.

"Daniel Jackson, I didn't tell you my life's story and show you my life's work because I expected some kind of quid pro quo. You don't seriously believe I didn't have Henry running checks on you from the moment I picked myself up off the cave floor in Glastonbury? He was blocked at every turn. Needless to say, he is quite frustrated and his computer may never recover.

"I will admit I am curious to know what an archeologist who is mainly known for his radical theories about the pyramids does for the United States Air Force. But in 157 years, one learns that some mysteries shall never be solved."

Daniel blinked at her, took a step forward, almost bringing their bodies into contact. Never breaking eye contact, he lowered his head slowly, ever so slowly, and kissed her.

In the moment their lips brushed, they both felt a deep visceral shock, and slow became passionate, wild and out of control in a matter of moment. Buttons were torn from button holes, zippers ripped apart, until they were panting, naked, in the aftermath on the couch.

"That…you….I…that…" Daniel gasped.

Helen nodded against his chest. Her famous composure was gone, lost somewhere in between losing her skirt and losing her bra, which currently decorated the tea tray.

"Yes, I agree," she managed, brushing sweat-stuck hair away from her face.

"Helen, you are incredibly beautiful, talented, intelligent," Daniel began, bringing his hands up to cradle her face.

"That sounds suspiciously like the beginning of a farewell," she responded, turning her head to kiss one of his palms.

"Then I'm beginning it wrong, because what it's meant to be is an invitation to try a relationship with me. I….I'm not very good at this, Helen."

Smirking, she interrupted him, "I believe I may have to disagree on that point."

He blushed and used one hand to slap her lightly on the rear end. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I don't have a lot of experience with successful relationships, and I know the distance and our work will make it harder. But I feel a connection with you that I haven't felt in a very long time. Will you at least consider it?"

Helen smiled. "Experienced or not, you are doing just fine, Daniel. I prefer straight talk to beating around the bush. Although it may sound more than a bit ironic when I say it, life's too short to waste wondering."

The shared a chuckle, then a kiss. Before the banked flame could flare up again, Helen pulled away. "I think that I would like to be part of your life, Daniel. 'Exclusive,' I believe is the correct term."

Daniel slid a finger up her naked spine, smiling when she shivered.

"It's a deal," he said, lifting his head to kiss her.

As the passion overtook them again, Helen found herself wondering if she and Daniel would work, if this was the beginning of something that would last. Then Daniel rolled them over onto the rug and began sliding his mouth down her body and she stopped thinking for a long time.

_FIN_

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_Should I continue this pairing in another story?_


	7. Authors Note

_A/N: A couple of people asked me to add a notice to this story when I started the continuation. Please consider yourself notified! The new story is called "You Found Me."_

_Thanks!_


End file.
